Von Babypuder und Blut
by DarkWish
Summary: Buch 5 hat es nie gegeben. Sirius holt Harry von seinen Verwandten ab. Remus ist auch dabei. (Misshandlungen erwähnt). Übersetzung.
1. Poem: Dreizehn Jahre

Der Originalpoem ist von Ferality Red (User-ID: 420385) und heißt "Thirteen Years" (Story-ID: 1453597).

DISCLAIMER: Das gehört natürlich alles nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. niederknie

=======Poem: Dreizehn Jahre=======

_Ich denke an ihn_

_Und wie viel er mir bedeutet_

_Zuvor sah ich ihn vor 14 Jahren,_

_in dieser kleinen Wiege._

_Er war James Sohn._

_Als ich ihn hielt,_

_wurde er auch meiner._

_.:-:._

_Ich verlor meinen besten Freund und unseren Sohn,_

_um zwölf Jahre in der Hölle zu verbringen._

_Aber ich werde nie vergessen wie er roch._

_.:-:._

_Nach Babypuder und Blut._

_.:-:._

_Als Tier kann ich Dinge riechen wie niemand sonst._

_Die Dinge die dich zu dem machen was du bist._

_Deine Magie, deine Lebenskraft._

_Weit mehr als das Physische_

_.:-:.___

_Und erneut halte ich ihn._

_Aber er ist erwachsen geworden._

_In zu großer Kleidung und einem schrecklichen Alptraum eingehüllt._

_Ich sollte nicht hier sein_

_Wir wissen es beide._

_.:-:._

_Aber wie kann ich ihn seinen Dämonen überlassen_

_Einem Wahnsinn der alles verschlingt._

_And dem Wunsch nach einfacher Liebe._

_.:-:._

_Ich drücke ihn fest an meine Brust_

_Er klammert sich ebenso verzweifelt an mich_

_Und als ich mein Gesicht in sein Haar drücke_

_Kann ich es riechen._

_.:-:._

_Babypuder und Blut_

_Dahingemetzelte Unschuld._

_.:-:._

_Und ich weine um James Sohn._

_Mein Patenkind._

_.:-:._

_Mein Kind._

_.:-:._

=======Also ich find diesen Poem total klasse. Was meint ihr?

Bald geht's dann auch mit der Story los...=======


	2. Kapitel 1: Zauberwerk

Die Originalstory ist von Ferality Red (User-ID: 420385) und heißt "Of Baby Powder And Blood" (Story-ID: 1463500).

DISCLAIMER: Das gehört natürlich alles nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. niederknie

=======Reviews:=======

Wow, 12 Reviews für ein Kapitel hatte ich noch nie! 

**Brchen, Carika, Crazygirli, fghfnv, Grinsekatze, janine black, Kara, kathleen potter, ShadeFleece, tassan, Truemmerlotte, vero**: Da in all euren Reviews mehr oder weniger das gleiche stand (...schnell weiter übersetzen... ;P) ist euer Wunsch ja hiermit erfüllt. Ich danke euch allen für euer Interesse an meiner Übersetzung. Ihr macht mich glücklich.

**Kara: Alles Gute zum 18. Geburtstag!!! **

=======Kapitel 1: Zauberwerk=======

Hinaus aus dem Gästeraum, im nächsten nachsehen ob die Person auch schlief und die Treppe hinunter, begab sich Sirius Black schnell zu seinem Ziel. Er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde der andere Bewohner, und Besitzer, des Hauses aufwachen und ihn mit Gewalt in sein Zimmer zurückbringen. In dem Fall wären seine Pläne für diese Nacht gescheitert und er würde so bald keine ähnliche Gelegenheit mehr haben.

_Wer kann auch ahnen, dass Moony außerhalb seiner Wolfsform so gewalttätig oder eine solche Henne sein kann._

Seine ärgerlichste zu diesem Gedankengang passende Erinnerung brachte ihn zum Lächeln. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne seinen alten Freund, der ihn im realen Leben am Boden hielt gemacht hätte. Remus war vermutlich der einzige Grund, warum er diese Behandlung tolerierte und seinen Patensohn nicht sehen konnte. Was ihn sehr verdrießlich stimmte.

Der Gedanke, dass er unschuldig war hatte ihn in Askaban zwar davor geschützt den Verstand zu verlieren, hatte seinem Lebenswillen aber nicht geholfen. Wann immer sie Dementoren verschwanden, um den Gefangenen Zeit zum Essen zu geben, hatte er sich das Bild seiner verbleibenden Familie vor Augen gerufen. Ein Bild von Remus, wie er in einer alten Couch saß, sein heimgesuchtes Gesicht von seinem lächelnden Mund und den sehnsüchtigen Augen erweicht. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag bei dem Baby mit den zerzausten Haaren, dass sich vertrauend an seine Brust kuschelte. Es war die einzige Erinnerung die sein Herz nicht mit brennenden Klingen durchbohrte. Dieser kostbare Moment hatte ihm einen Grund und eine Person zu bekämpfen gegeben.

_Peter Pettigrew._

Sirius knurrte. Er hatte keine Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen noch wollte er schlechte Laune haben wenn er sein nächstes Ziel erreichte.

_Ich will ihn ja nicht verschrecken indem ich mich wie Snape benehme._

Er klopfte sich kurz auf die Tasche seiner Robe um sicherzugehen, dass er die Lichtkugel eingepackt hatte. Sirius warf einen Blick auf die verzierte Harrspange in seiner anderen Hand und grinste. Die schmetterlingsförmige Form täuschte über den wahren Zweck hinweg.

_Ein guter Portschlüssel ist ein unauffälliger Portschlüssel. Guter Rat Mad-Eye._

Mit diesem Gedanken brachte er die Spange nahe an seinen Mund heran und sprach leise die Aktivierungsworte. Im nächsten Augenblick war er fort.

Eine Landung mit einem Portschlüssel war immer etwas desorientierend. Die Tatsache, dass er sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trocknen fühlte half ihm auch nicht weiter. Er sah sich um und, zu seiner Erleichterung, erkannte er seine Umgebung. Eine noch größere Erleichterung war es, dass es nicht nur dunkel war, sondern auch, dass ihn niemand gesehen hatte. Sirius nahm seine Alternativgestalt an und einen letzten Blick hinter sich werfend, verlies er den vertrauten Magnolienweg und trottete zum Ligusterweg.

Als Tatze sich seinem Ziel, Ligusterweg Nummer 4, näherte konnte er fühlen, wie die Barrieren des Hauses nach ihm griffen, um ihn zu überprüfen und zu beurteilen. Zur Ruhe kommend, rief sich der Animagus ins Gedächtnis was Harry ihm bedeutete und trat dann in den Machtbereich der Barrieren hinein.

Die Magie glitt über sein Fell, prüfte seine Absichten und deren Aufrichtigkeit bevor sie sich zurückzog. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und ließ ihn mit dem vagen Eindruck zurück, dass die Barrieren darüber erleichtert waren, dass er hier war.

_Das ist seltsam. Wieso sollten sie erleichtert sein, dass ein Eindringling hier ist, der Harry möglicherweise einfach mitnehmen könnte? Ist er hier nicht in Sicherheit?_

Es verwirrte ihn genug, dass er sich beeilte einen Zugang zum Haus zu finden. Er musste nicht lange suchen. Tatze grinste sein Hundegrinsen, als sein Blick auf das Fenster fiel. Es war kaum geöffnet, aber es war genug, dass er sich in einem Menschen zurückverwandeln, mit den Finger darunter her zu kommen und so das Haus zu betreten. Sofort setzte er seinen Plan in die Tat um.

Dank des Stillezaubers auf seiner Kleidung huschte Sirius so leise wie ein Schatten die Treppe hinauf. Es wäre nicht gut, sollten die Hausbewohner aufwachen und Ärger machen.

_Nicht dass es mich stören würde ihnen einen Schluck ihrer eigenen Medizin zu geben._

Allerdings wäre Moony sauer, sollte er das tun. Genau genommen würde Moony ihm sowieso böse sein. Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Es war nicht so wichtig, okay es war schon wichtig, aber er hatte ohnehin vor sich später damit auseinander zusetzen. Er ging an einer Tür vorbei, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen, wohlwissend, dass es nicht die richtige war. Ihm schoss der Gedanke _Miez, miez, miez..._ durch den Kopf. Die zweite Tür lag nun vor ihm und zog angesichts der Katzentür eine dunkle Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er wusste, dass die Dursleys keine Haustiere hatten. Wäre es so, hätte er es zuvor gerochen. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln setzte er dazu an die Tür zu öffnen, anstatt sich weiter über deren Seltsamkeit den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Schließlich gab die Tür nach und er schlüpfte in den Raum.

Der Raum war nur spärlich beleuchtet, der abnehmende Mond gab genug Licht, um die ungefähren Konturen erkennen zu können. Das einzige was ihn in diesen interessierte lag still in einer Art Kinderbett und war mit einer dünn aussehenden Decke bedeckt. Er nahm die Lichtkugel aus seiner Tasche und drückte sie dreimal. Das erledigt, bewegte sich Sirius ohne viel nachzudenken, um sich neben das Bett zu stellen.

Ein kleines Lächeln gesellte sich zu seinen erweichten Augen als er auf seinen Patensohn hinunter blickte. Sirius legte die Lichtkugel auf das Schränkchen direkt neben Harrys Brille. Er setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes und betrachtete für einen Moment das umschattete Gesicht des Teenagers. Harrys Haar war seit ihrem letzten Treffen gewachsen. Im Moment lag es in einer unregelmäßigen Welle auf dem Kissen. Seiner Meinung nach musste es Harry mindestens bis auf den Rücken reichen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Harrys Gesicht zu, genaugenommen der linken Seite seines Kiefers. Er lehnte sich vor und strich mit den Fingers über etwas was zunächst wie ein Schatten gewirkt hatte. Doch das Licht der Kugel zeigte etwas anderes. Zorn kochte in seinen Innereien hoch, doch er drängte ihn zurück, er durfte die Beherrschung nicht verlieren, er musste sich zuerst um Harry kümmern. Harry bewegte sich unter seinen Fingern und öffnete die Augen. Er lächelte müde und noch halb schlafend.

„Sirius?"

Der geflohene Verurteile lächelte zurück und strich dem Jungen des Haar aus dem Gesicht.

„Hey, Kleiner." Die Stille nach Sirius Erwiderung war angenehm. Sirius sah zu wie Harry eindöste und dann wieder einschlief.

_Sollte er so warm sein?_

Angesichts der warmen Haut runzelte Sirius die Stirn. Seiner Meinung nach war sie zu heiß. Er drehte sich für einen Moment weg um die Lichtkugel wieder in die Hand zu nehmen und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Patensohn zu. Er drückte erneut dreimal. Der erste deaktivierte die Kugel, der zweite auf schwach leuchtend und der dritte brachte sie dazu noch etwas stärker zu leuchten. Sich über das Bett beugend führte er das Licht langsam an Harrys bloße Gliedmaßen. Er zitterte leicht in mühsam unterdrückten Zorn, als blaue Flecke an den Handgelenken und große dunkle Verfärbungen quer über die Schienbeine im Licht sichtbar wurden.

_Gesicht, Handgelenke, Schienbeine und das da sehe ich, verdammt! Noch mehr Leute die ich töten muss. Ich werde eine verdammte Liste machen müssen, um niemanden zu vergessen!_

Da Sirius' schwarzer Humor ihm hier nicht weiter half, trat er in Aktion. Mit einem Kopfschütteln schaltete er die Lichtkugel ab und steckte sie wieder in seine Tasche. Als er sein Patenkind hochhob flüsterte er ihm leise beruhigende Worte zu, als dieser sich zwar bewegte jedoch nicht aufwachte.

_Er muss wirklich erschöpft sein, wenn er nicht aufgewacht ist als ich ihn hochgehoben habe. Und ich hab verdammt noch mal auch nicht daneben gelegen, als ich Kleiner gesagt habe. Er ist ein verfluchtes Leichtgewicht!_

Als er aus Harrys Zimmer zurückwich, warf er einen letzten, angewiderten Blick hinein, bevor sich wieder auf den Weg hinaus machte. Er wollte unbedingt jemandem wehtun, doch stattdessen fokussierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf zurück nach Hause zu kommen. Er wusste, sollte er zu lange darüber nachdenken, würde er sich nicht zurückhalten können. Am Fenster angelangt balancierte er sich vorsichtig durch das Fenster, ein Bein nach dem anderen hindurch schwingend. Es endete damit, dass er mit Harry auf dem Schoß auf dem Fensterbrett saß, während Sirius sich über ihn krümmte damit er durch das Fenster passte als er sich hinaus lehnte. Er glitt aus geschmeidig wie er konnte in den Garten hinaus, damit sein Patenkind sowenig wie möglich bewegt wurde. Harrys Position etwas korrigierend setzte er dazu an, den geschützten Bereich zu verlassen, welcher alle Portschlüssel blockierte und damit seine Rückkehr zu Moony hemmte. Die Barrieren des Hauses protestierten nicht einmal als Sirius sie durchschritt. Sich schnell bewegend, versuchte er nicht einmal sich, wie auf dem Hinweg, zu verstecken. Stattdessen ging er einfach auf dem Bürgersteig. Er wusste genau, selbst wenn ihn jemand Harry tragen sähe, von einer Entführung ausginge und die lokalen Ordnungshüter riefe, wäre er lange vor ihrem Eintreffen fort. Davon mal abgesehen war es tiefste Nacht und die Chance, dass jemand sie sah war sehr gering.

_Merlin sei Dank._

Als sie endlich den Schutzbereich verlassen hatten, waren sie bereits mehrere Straßen weiter und da er den selben Weg zurück genommen hatte, war er wieder am Startpunkt angelangt, dem Magnolienweg. Vermutlich war es das beste was Remus in Harrys Nähe wegen all der Schilde und Barrieren hatte bekommen können.

_Ahh, diese Allee enthält viele Erinnerungen._

Da bisher niemand ihn und seinen Schützling aufgehalten hatte und nicht das geringste Geräusch von Autos oder Sirenen zu hören war, fühlte Sirius sich beinahe frei. Sirius sah auf das Bündel in seinen Armen hinab, er wollte Harry so schnell wie möglich aus der Kälte bringen. Sich etwas sentimental fühlend sprach er zu Harry.

„Wir sind fast da, Em. Keine Sorge." [AN: Em ist ein Spitzname, den ich nicht übersetzen kann. Es leitet sich von Emerald – englisch für Smaragd - ab.]

In der Allee angekommen drehte er sich um und zog erneut den Haarspangen-Portschlüssel hervor. Sirius drückte den Portschlüssel leicht gegen Harrys Wangenknochen, versuchend den blauen Flecken nicht zu berühren, sagte die Aktivierungsworte und hoffte auf eine sichere und relativ leise Landung.

Die Landung war nicht sonderlich hart, verglichen zu anderen Dingen in seinem Leben, hätte seiner Meinung nach aber leiser sein können, doch Harry schlief weiter und es waren auch keine verräterischen aus dem oberen Stockwerk zu hören. Sirius hatte darauf gezählt, dass die Müdigkeit wegen des drei Tage zurückliegenden Vollmondes Remus zu einem schweren Schläfer machten.

_Mmm… Jetzt werde ich mich auch noch dafür schuldig fühlen, dass ich Vorteile daraus ziehe wenn Moony nicht ganz auf der Höhe ist._

Dennoch wusste er, dass, wenn ein sein alter Freund topfit oder sich zumindest besser fühlen würde, wäre er drinnen und hätte heute Nacht keinen Ausflug gemacht. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, wie jemand fest genug schlafen konnte um mit einem Portschlüssel transportiert zu werden ohne aufzuwachen, aber er war froh darüber. Er wollte jetzt noch nichts erklären müssen. Sich so leise wie möglich bewegend, dank der Stillezauber also lautlos. Sirius ging gedanklich seine Möglichkeiten durch und entschied sich dafür Harry nach oben zu bringen und ins Bett zu legen.

Sirius schluckte und zitterte etwas als er seinen geliebten Patensohn unter die Decken legte. Die Gefühle die er bis jetzt niedergekämpft hatte, drückte ihm nun die Luft aus den Lungen. Er war nicht einfach wütend darüber, dass Harry ein paar blaue Flecken hatte, die könnten auch von einem Gerangel mit einem anderen Kind. Es war die Tatsache, dass Harry seit geraumer Zeit verletzt wurde und er nicht dort gewesen war um zu helfen. Obwohl er bezweifelte das einige der Verletzungen von einem Kind stammten. Die Entscheidung Harry zu holen war zwar schnell, aber nicht leichtfertig oder ohne Überlegung dahinter gefällt worden.

Harry, Remus und er selbst hatten einander seit dem Ende von Harrys drittem Schuljahr wahnsinnig viele Briefe geschrieben. Zunächst nur um die anderen wissen zu lassen, dass man noch lebte und es einem gut ging, doch die Briefe waren länger geworden und hatten sich zu einer Art Rettungsleine entwickelt. Die Briefe waren für gewöhnlich mehrere Fuß lang und erzählten meist Geschichten aus vergangenen Zeiten oder was einer von ihnen über etwas dachte, aber meistens drückten sie einfach nur aus wie sehr sie sich kümmerten. Harrys Antworten waren manchmal lang und manchmal auch unglaublich kurz, aber Sirius hatte das Gefühl, das der Harry Potter den alle anderen in ihm sahen und sein wahres Ich war. Er und Remus waren immer gut darin gewesen zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und Harrys Briefe hatten ihre Sorge um sein Wohlergehen erregt. Harrys Briefe sagten niemals das etwas nicht stimmte, meistens sogar das genaue Gegenteil. Harry sagte immer das es im gut ginge. Aber es waren Kleinigkeiten die Harry sagte und Sirius beunruhigten, es hatte nicht lange gedauert herauszufinden, dass Harry seine Probleme unter den Teppich kehrte. Die Diät der Dursleys, das sie Harry nicht mochten, die viele Hausarbeit, ihre überaus antimagische Einstellung und die kleinen Hinweise mit denen sie ihren Sohn dazu ermutigten sein Patenkind zu verletzen. Es beunruhigte ihn auch, dass Harry scheinbar nicht erkannte wie falsch seine Behandlung war. Seine wachsende Sorge hatte sich bis heute Nacht stetig gesteigert, aber jetzt war sein Patensohn in Sicherheit wo er nach ihm sehen konnte.

Sirius rieb sich übers Gesicht und seufzte. Er musste sich beruhigen und etwas schlafen, wohlwissend was der beste Weg war, verwandelte er sich erneut in einen Hund, hüpfte so vorsichtig er konnte aufs Bett und rollte sich an Harrys Seite zusammen. Die Erschöpfung holte ihn schließlich ein und er träumte. Er träumte davon einen kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, mit Blut statt Tränen durch ein Blutbad hinterher zu jagen, den leichten Geruch von Babypuder in der Nase als er versuchte den Jungen zu fangen.

========So, das war das erste Kapitel. Das Original ist bei Kapitel zwei und es werden noch ein oder zwei folgen.========


	3. Kapitel 2: Meister der Taktik

Die Originalstory ist von Ferality Red (User-ID: 420385) und heißt "Of Baby Powder And Blood" (Story-ID: 1463500).

DISCLAIMER: Das gehört natürlich alles nicht mir, sondern J.K.R. niederknie

=======Reviews:=======

Ich danke: **janine black**, **kathleen potter**, **ShadeFleece**, **Truemmerlotte**, **vero**, **Rinoa**, **Brchen**, **tassan** und **Kara** für ihre lieben Reviews!

**_kathleen potter_**: Ich schicke dir die Storyliste sobald ich etwas mehr Luft habe, versprochen!

**_Kara_**: Ich finde wir sollten in King Athur gehen, sobald der nicht mehr so voll ist... Karte lohnt sich wirklich, schon wegen der Messe am Sonntag. Bis denne.

**_tassan_**: Und hier ein neuer Lichtblick! :P Wieso musst du schon wieder in die Schule? Wo wohnst du denn?

**_ShadeFleece_** und **_vero_**: Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Story nach dem 4ten Schuljahr spielt, wegen der Erwähnung Voldemorts. Ich hoffe mal wir wissen bald mehr, ich werde nich erkundigen.

=======Kapitel 2: Meister der Taktik=======

Sich reckend brachte er den Wecker zum Schweigen, der das vermutlich absolut irritierendste existierende Geräusch ausstieß, den er je gehört hatte. Remus drehte sich um, seufzte als der Ton verstummte und lag einfach nur für einen Moment da, um nach Geräuschen im Haus zu horchen. Die Stille und der Friede im Haus spiegelten den der Außenwelt wieder. Es war im Umkreis von Meilen und der nächste Mensch war sogar noch weiter fort. Obwohl es etwas einsam war, war es doch ein friedliches Leben, denn niemand würde davon ausgehen, dass mitten im dichtesten Wald ein Werwolf wohnen würde. Er konnte hören, wie die Zweige der Weide gegen eines der Fenster schlugen und andere beruhigende Geräusche im Haus. Aber etwas fehlte und dem Werwolf wollte einfach nicht was es war. Die normale Geräuschkulisse des Hauses war nicht komplett.

_Ich kann Sirius nicht nach Essen suchen hören._

Die meisten Morgen war Sirius bereits kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf der Suche nach allem, was er als essbar einstufte, also beinahe alles. Seit Azkaban hatte Sirius starke, tief verwurzelte Bedürfnisse nach vielen Dingen, besonders Essen, und Familie sogar noch mehr.

Remus setzte sich mit einem kehligen Grunzen in seinem Bett auf. Der Vollmond war erst drei Nächte her und es war der beste den er seit über zehn Jahren gehabt hatte. Genau genommen seit dreizehn Jahren. Es war noch immer hart aus dem Bett zu kommen und von Stühlen aufzustehen. Die Wiederkehr von Moonys Rudelgefährten hatte den Wolf auf eine Weise beruhigt, nach der Remus lange gesehnt hatte. Moony und Tatze hatten wie Welpen unter dem Vollmond herumgetollt. Neues Leben in ihn hauchend und alles viele einfacher als zuvor machend. Die Gedanken abschüttelt, zog er sich eine dunkelgrüne Lieblingsrobe an, bevor er den Flur hinunter zu dem Gästezimmer, in dem er Sirius untergebracht hatte, ging. Die Wandlung die der Flüchtling seit seiner Ankunft durchgemacht hatte, war beeindruckend. Sein Haar war noch immer lang, es reichte ihm bis zur Hüfte, war jedoch gut geschnitten. Ohne die Dreckschicht und den Bartansatz sah er wie ein komplett neuer Mensch aus. Sein Körper war zwar dünn, aber nicht mehr abgemagert und nun natürlicher. Ihm genau das zu sagen würde ihn jedoch auf Ideen kommen lassen und Sirius mit Ideen war immer eine gefährliche Sache.

Bestimmt zum hundertsten Mal in die Woche seufzend, öffnete er die Tür zu Sirius Zimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Remus blinzelte mehrmals, rieb sich die Augen und atmete langsam aus, um sicher zugehen das er keine Halluzinationen hatte. Der kleine Körper der an Tatzes pelzigen Rücken gekuschelt da lag sah vertraut aus. Er wusste genau wer das war und er hoffte bei Merlin, dass die Erklärung, was Sirius auch immer für eine hatte, gut war. Harry war in eine der dickeren Decken gewickelt und war zur Zeit in anderen Welten unterwegs. Die Art auf die sich Harry an Tatze zu schmiegen schien war so voll unschuldigem Vertrauen, dass Remus sich für einen Moment in die Vergangenheit zurückversetzt fühlte. Zurück in eine Zeit, in der Lily den kleinen Harry ohne weitere Gedanken neben Tatze legen würde, um sie zusammen schlafen zu lassen. Scharf brachte Remus sich in die Gegenwart zurück. Er trat leichtfüßig ans Bett und strich den Vorhang aus schwarzem Haar aus Harrys Gesicht. Die Hitze, die die viel zu bleiche Haut ausstrahlte, drehte er sich um, um seinen Freund zu wecken. Nur um Sirius bereits wach und ihn anstarrend zu sehen. Wartete darauf, dass Sirius sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte, ehe er sprach.

„Wir reden später darüber, jetzt holst du mir erst einmal einen fiebersenkendes Mittel und ein nasses Handtuch. Ich informiere Albus darüber, dass Harry hier ist."

Als Remus sich umdrehte, packte Sirius seine Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Stehen.

„Ich hätte ihn nicht hergebracht, wäre es nicht wichtig gewesen." Remus erwiderte Sirius Blick, ihm mit den Augen deutend fortzufahren. „Sie haben ihm wehgetan. Ich konnte ihn nicht dort lassen."

Sirius Stimme verlor sich und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu seinem schlafenden Patensohn. Harry lag noch immer zusammengerollt an seiner Seite, die verletzte Seite seines Gesichts ins Kissen gedrückt und die Decke die Sirius gestern Nacht um ihn gewickelt hatte, verbarg den Rest seines Körpers. Sirius drehte sich blitzschnell um, als Remus seine Hand mit der eigenen bedeckte.

„Daran würde ich niemals zweifeln. Du tust nur manchmal überstürzte Dinge und das macht mir Angst.", sagte Remus leise. Seine Augen waren weicher geworden und der Blick den sie teilten, sprach Bände.

_Ich brauche dich. Lass mich nicht allein. Ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Nicht noch einmal._

Mit einem letzten kurzen Druck seiner Hand und einem schnellen Blick zu Harry, verschwand Remus durch die Zimmertür und Sirius machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Trank.

Sirius kam ins Zimmer zurück nachdem er Remus Medizinschrank durchwühlt hatte und fündig geworden war. Er hielt eine Schüssel Wasser in der einen und eine mit einem Lappen umwickelte Flasche in der anderen. Alles auf den Boden neben dem Bett stellend setzte er sich wieder aufs Bett und bereitete sich auf einen sehr verwirrten Patensohn vor.

„Hey Harry, wach auf. Es ist Morgen und Moony wird grantig, wenn du nicht aufstehst."

Harry bewegte sich leicht, als Sirius vorsichtig seine Schulter rüttelte. Er öffnete seine Augen ein Stück, bevor er aufsprang, nur um mit einem schmerzerfüllten Keuchen wieder ins Bett zu sinken.

„Sirius? Was machst du hier? Du könntest gefangen werden. Moment! Wo bin ich hier?"

Harrys Wortstrom versiegte, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht mehr bei den Dursleys war. Harry blinzelte mehrmals und sah leicht verwirrt aus. Seine Stimme war rau und leise wie die von jemandem der eine Weile nicht gesprochen hatte. Außerdem konnte man eine Spur von Feuchtigkeit tief in den Lungen heraushören. Sirius Herz zog sich angesichts dieses Wesens, dass nicht verstehen zu schien, dass Sirius nicht die einzige Person war um die man sich sorgen musste, zusammen. Der großäugige Blick der ihn momentan ansah, war viel zu grün, zu sehr wie der plagende Schatten eines Mordes. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen Lilys Augen jemals so hell oder zu traurig gesehen zu haben, älter als die jedes Azkabanhäftlings ohne Hoffnung auf Freiheit. Auf hoffentlich beruhigende Weise berührte Sirius sanft Harrys Schulter.

„Du bist krank, darum habe ich dich mit zu Remus Haus genommen. Da sind wir gerade. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es weiß niemand, dass ich überhaupt da war."

Er versuchte soviel Aufrichtigkeit wie möglich in seine Stimme zu legen, wohl wissend, dass er gegenüber dem giftgrünen Licht in den Augen seines Patenkindes nicht würde lügen können. Er half Harry sich aufzurichten, so dass nun die geschlagene Seite seines Gesichtes zu sehen war. Dann drehte Sirius sich für einen Moment um und hob die Gegenstände am Boden wieder auf und balancierte die Schüssel in seinem Schoß. Das Kind gegen seine Seite lehnend, hielt er das Fläschchen, nicht wissend wie er die Sache nun angehen sollte.

„Was ist das?"

Beruhigt seufzend antwortete er auf Harrys Frage.

„Es ist ein Trank gegen das Fieber."

Harry blinzelte langsam mit seinen unfokussierten Augen und presste dann eine Hand gegen seine Stirn. Er nickte nur, entfernte seine Hand wieder und griff nach der Flasche. Sirius half ihm dabei sie zu entkorken, dann hob Harry sie an und schluckte den Inhalt mit einer Grimasse hinunter. Mit einem Mal zuckte er sichtbar zusammen und blinzelte wiederholt.

„Harry?", fragte Sirius mit wachsender Sorge, nicht wissend was los war.

„Mit Schlaftrank...", flüsterte Harry, sein Kopf sank und seine Augen schlossen sich. Sirius wartete noch einen Moment, bis die schlaffe Gestalt in seinen Armen zur Ruhe kam, seufzte und deckte ihn wieder zu. Dann fuhr er seinem Patenkind sanft durchs Haar und versuchte seine Gefühle irgendwie wieder zu ordnen.

Eine Bewegung erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit und als er sich umdrehte, sah er dass Remus wieder da war und zwei Besucher dabei hatte. Dumbledore sah traurig aus, als er sah was geschehen war und Snapes Gesicht war ausdruckslos, kein Gefühl, nicht einmal Hass, war zu erkennen. Alle drei standen direkt vor der Tür, als würden sie auf seine Erlaubnis eintreten zu dürfen warten.

Sirius nickte und kehrte wieder zu seinem schlafenden Patensohn zurück. Er sah nur auf, als die anderen sich um das Bett des Jungen herum versammelt hatten.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Dumbledore.

Sirius zog eine Grimasse ehe etwas erwiderte.

„Fieber, Flüssigkeitsanstauung in der Lunge, Hämatome an verschieden Stellen, besonders den Schienbeinen.", Sirius schnarrte plötzlich, „Es sieht aus, als wäre jemand darauf herumgesprungen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie gebrochen sind, aber es sollte zum mindest nach Frakturen gesucht werden. Ich mag nicht wie sie aussehen."

Die Stille nach dem Ausbruch war von unangenehmer Gespanntheit. Sirius knurrte schützend, als Snape eins von Harrys Handgelenken anhob und es beinahe nachdenklich drehte, die dunklen Male ohne jede Gefühlsregung studierend.

_Pass bloß auf, Schleimkugel. Sonst wird Voldemort das letzte deiner Probleme sein. _

Snape sah auf, den Blick spürend. Er tat jedoch nichts, außer sich zu Remus umzudrehen und ihn anzusprechen.

„Er sollte ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben. Gib ihm diese Fieberreduzierer, wenn er ihn braucht, viel Flüssigkeit und das hier für seine Beine."

Snape legte mehrere Flaschen aufs Nachtschränkchen. Angesehen von einer Azurblauen sahen alle gleich aus. Mit einem kurzen verschwand er dann aus dem Raum.

Nach einem Moment der Stille trat Dumbledore von dem Bett zurück und winkte den zwei Männern es ihm gleich zu tun. Dumbledore setzte sich in die Küche, als Remus an den Schränken herumsuchend Tee zubereitete. Sirius folgte ihm und erfolglos versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu setzen.

„Da das nun geklärt ist, können wir herausfinden wie es dazu gekommen ist und wie wir fortfahren.", begann Dumbledore.

Sirius straffte die Schultern herausfordernd und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen.

========So, Kapitel Zwei. Jetzt müssen wir alle warten, weil das nächste Kapitel noch nicht einmal in Englisch erschienen ist. Also... Geduld.========


End file.
